


Soul Meets Body

by TheShipofHope



Series: Pwp [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodplay, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, vampire!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipofHope/pseuds/TheShipofHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire!Louis takes blood from Harry for the first time while getting him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Meets Body

**Author's Note:**

> Random scene out of a fanfiction not posted on ao3  
> It's called In a Heartbeat and is chaptered
> 
> Title from song of DCFC, I don't even know why I've chosen it.

It was just a normal tuesday night. The two of them had asked Liam to kindly 'fuck off' so Harry and Louis could have some time on their own, doing nothing but kissing, talking, kissing, listening to music, kissing, cuddling and, oh had he mentioned kissing yet?

They ended up lying on Harry's bed, legs tangled and the boy's head resting on the Louis' chest, arm thrown over his back. There was almost no spot left where their bodies weren't touching. Clothes absently shattered on the floor.

Harry's lips were swollen red from the endless amount of kissing, but he still extended to press a soft kiss on the vampire's neck, taking in his saccharine scent. Hmm, he smelled absolutely wonderful. Louis responded by turning them around so he ended on top of the boy, holding himself easily up with his arms to not hurt Harry.

"Don't tease me," he breathed before bending over to press his mouth to Harry's again, instantly letting his tongue poke through to lick inside. He then took the other's wrists and pinned them over the boy's head.

Harry immediately responded even though his lips were already raw from all previous times. His arousal couldn't help but grow even more, especially because Louis was dominating him in this way. His cock already thickening in his boxers. (Harry secretly hoped that Louis wouldn't notice, but knew that his hope was futile with Louis' vampire senses. Damn him.)  
He let his tongue slide over Louis' teeth until he reached his fangs, letting the vampire retreat again with a sigh.

At times like this Harry could easily forget Louis' condition, but the fangs were always there to remind him, to tell him that maybe this wasn't a usual, normal, maybe even healthy relationship. Oh well, Harry was going to enjoy every minute of it. Normal or not. He was young and wanted Louis, no matter what others thought of him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked innocently even though he perfectly knew why Louis had pulled back.

Louis gave him a look, "Don't tempt me so much, Curly. I'm strong, but not that strong that I wouldn't give in to bite you if you keep playing with my fangs," he gave a peck on his cheek and repeated, "It's just too tempting and I don't want to do something I'll regret. I just don't wanna do that to you."

What Louis didn't know of course was that Harry had been having sexual daydreams involving his fangs already. Or, more what they could do to him. And although it was probably a little bit embarrassing, he couldn't help but wonder how good it would feel when the vampire would pierce his skin to taste his sweet blood. Harry pulled him closer by his neck, "You see," whispered seductively, or well he tried to, "I don't think I would mind that much."

As realization struck him, the vampire instantly shot back, confusion and astonishement on his face. He then shook his head, "You don't know what you're asking."

"I think I do."

"No you don't, Curly," Louis responded with fierce, "You have clearly too much faith in me. With your blood I don't think- I mean I promised to- It just wouldn't be right!"

A finger pushed to his lips, asking him to shut up, "But I do!" Harry spoke up, defiance dominating his voice, "You wouldn't hurt me. Haven't you said yourself that it's a very pleasant experience? That it's often done during sex? And I think, no I know, that you'd definitely be in control of yourself. You've lived for more than three hundred years and you are used to taking small amounts of blood. Besides you've just fed the day before yesterday, so you wouldn't drain me out of starvation. And..." he added with a small, cheeky smile, "I don't think you'd be able to hurt me. You like me too much."

Louis mentally rolled his eyes. Harry didn't even know a crumb of the amount he liked him.

But. But maybe the boy was a little bit right with the fact that Louis wouldn't be able to hurt him. They were soul mates for crying out loud! Of course, Louis didn't know how that worked if one of them were human, but he surely would never be able to cause him pain, let alone take his life, right?

"I just don't want to hurt you," Louis still uttered, barely audible.

"You won't," Harry's eyes were black of arousal. He licked his lips before adding, "and I want it. I need it."

This must have done the trick, because Louis' normally at this time clear blue eyes began to match Harry's qua darkness. The vampire hungrily tugged the boy closer to snog him messily again, this time with different intentions.

Harry moaned softly, letting himself relax and gave all control to Louis, who straddled him, pushing him back into the mattress. His cock almost steel hard, still hidden by the fabric of his briefs. He gasped when Louis disconnected their mouths, leaving a trail of wet, messy kissed along his throath to his collar bones and back.

"Lou, please," Harry got out, head thrown back and eyes closed, his hips fervently bucking up, doing everything to just get some friction, to try to get the edge off. The room felt a million times hotter than before.

Louis didn't respond, didn't give in, just continued his sweet torture, almost seeming like he was taken over by an animalistic drive. His leg wiggled in between Harry's, thy resting on top of his hard one. The boy wasn't even a tad embarrassed to shamelessly grind on it. Taking every chance to get more. The moment that Louis pulled back, only to instantly come back and bite lightly on his collar bone, Harry almost came.

"God, Louis. Please, more. Please, Louis, just do it. I'm ready. Want it so fucking much, Lou please," Harry babbled, his thoughts completely controlled by his sexdruve, not even able to form coherent sentences anymore. Not that that was necessary, Louis would get his point either way.

The vampire smirked at him, looking at him for the first time since his torture, the blue devilish staring in the dark. He too started to grind on the other boy, causing Harry to release the most defeated whimpers. Wanting to take it to a further level, he wiggled his hand inside of the boy's underwear and took hold of Harry's hard cock, lubricating it with the precum that was previously leaking on the fabric of his briefs. He pumped a couple of times, flicking his thumb over the slight before twisting his hand and repeating.  
  
Without any warning, Louis suddenly planted his fangs in the juncture of Harry's neck, breaking the skin and let the blood flood free. Not other than biting a hole into a bottle of sweet nectar, drink of the gods.

The immediate rush of endorphines caused Harry to let go. He ca harder than ever before, spilling sinful moans as his come soaked his boxers, "Ugh, Louis!" He screamed, arching his back.

Afterwards his body relaxed, feeling utter safe as Louis continued sucking the red liquid from his pliant body. His eyes started to droop as he grew more tired by every second passing. But he was happy, so happy, happier than ever before and as Louis finally pulled back, he managed to give him a gloomy grin, eyes only half-open anymore.

Louis swiped his hand over his mouth, smearing the left-over drops all over his jaw. He possessed a surprising gentle face expression for someone who'd just having taken blood after a messy grinding session, "Everything okay?" he whispered, after having given a soft peck on Harry's lips.

"Yeah, w's amazin', Lou," Harry mumbled, almost falling asleep, "should do't 'gain s'me other time."

"I'm glad you liked it. And you were right, by the way, I didn't loose control," He crawled next to Harry underneath the duvet, peeling his, also, soaked briefs off to throw on the floor. They would handle that tomorrow.

"How'd I taste?" Harry mumbled, surprising Louis by not having fallen asleep yet.

"Wonderful. Utterly amazing. Never imagined I could ever taste something like that," he gave him a kiss on the cheek, then arranged them so Louis was the big spoon, "Thank you, love. You'reperfect. Just go to sleep now."

His words were futile as the boy had already started to snore lightly, leaving Louis alone with his thoughts.  
The vampire couldn't help but feel completely euphoric, having shared such an intimate moment with Harry. He just hoped anyone wouldn't find out that he had, in fact, broken the truce this time by biting a human from the camp. But that were worries for later as he too let sleep take over.


End file.
